1. Field
The present invention relates to broadcast communications, otherwise known as point-to-multipoint, in a wireline or a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for signaling in such a broadcast communication system.
2. Background
Communication systems have been developed to allow transmission of information signals from an origination station to a physically distinct destination station. In transmitting information signal from the origination station over a communication channel, the information signal is first converted into a form suitable for efficient transmission over the communication channel. Conversion, or modulation, of the information signal involves varying a parameter of a carrier wave in accordance with the information signal in such a way that the spectrum of the resulting modulated carrier is confined within the communication channel bandwidth. At the destination station the original information signal is replicated from the modulated carrier wave received over the communication channel. Such a replication is generally achieved by using an inverse of the modulation process employed by the origination station.
Modulation also facilitates multiple-access, i.e., simultaneous transmission and/or reception, of several signals over a common communication channel. Multiple-access communication systems often include a plurality of subscriber units requiring intermittent service of relatively short duration rather than continuous access to the common communication channel. Several multiple-access techniques are known in the art, such as time division multiple-access (TDMA), frequency division multiple-access (FDMA), and amplitude modulation multiple-access (AM). Another type of a multiple-access technique is a code division multiple-access (CDMA) spread spectrum system that conforms to the “TIA/EIA/IS-95 Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wide-Band Spread Spectrum Cellular System,” hereinafter referred to as the IS-95 standard. The use of CDMA techniques in a multiple-access communication system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, entitled “SPREAD SPECTRUM MULTIPLE-ACCESS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM USING SATELLITE OR TERRESTRIAL REPEATERS,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,459, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR GENERATING WAVEFORMS IN A CDMA CELLULAR TELEPHONE SYSTEM,” both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A multiple-access communication system may be a wireless or wire-line and may carry voice and/or data. An example of a communication system carrying both voice and data is a system in accordance with the IS-95 standard, which specifies transmitting voice and data over the communication channel. A method for transmitting data in code channel frames of fixed size is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,773, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR THE FORMATTING OF DATA FOR TRANSMISSION”, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In accordance with the IS-95 standard, the data or voice is partitioned into code channel frames that are 20 milliseconds wide with data rates as high as 14.4 Kbps. Additional examples of a communication systems carrying both voice and data comprise communication systems conforming to the “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP), embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), or “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard).
In a multiple-access wireless communication system, communications between users are conducted through one or more base stations. A first user on one wireless subscriber station communicates to a second user on a second wireless subscriber station by transmitting data on a reverse link to a base station. The base station receives the data and can route the data to another base station. The data is transmitted on a forward link of the same base station, or the other base station, to the second subscriber station. The forward link refers to transmission from a base station to a wireless subscriber station and the reverse link refers to transmission from a wireless subscriber station to a base station. Likewise, the communication can be conducted between a first user on a wireless subscriber station and a second user on a landline station. A base station receives the data from the first user on the wireless subscriber station on a reverse link, and routes the data through a public switched telephone network (PSTN) to the second user on a landline station. In many communication systems, e.g., IS-95, W-CDMA, IS-2000, the forward link and the reverse link are allocated separate frequencies.
The above described wireless communication service is an example of a point-to-point communication service. In contrast, broadcast services provide central station-to-multipoint communication service. The basic model of a broadcast system consists of a broadcast net of users served by one or more central stations, which transmit information with a certain contents, e.g., news, movies, sports events and the like to the users. Each broadcast net user's subscriber station monitors a common broadcast forward link signal. Because the central station fixedly determines the content, the users are generally not communicating back. Examples of common usage of broadcast services communication systems are TV broadcast, radio broadcast, and the like. Such communication systems are generally highly specialized purpose-build communication systems. With the recent, advancements in wireless cellular telephone systems there has been an interest of utilizing the existing infrastructure of the—mainly point-to-point cellular telephone systems for broadcast services. (As used herein, the term “cellular” systems encompasses communication systems utilizing both cellular and PCS frequencies.)
Introduction of a common broadcast forward link to a cellular telephone systems, requires integration of broadcast services with the services provided by the cellular telephone systems. The subscriber station needs to be able support functions allowing the subscriber station to function in both the broadcast mode and communication mode. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a method and a system for a signaling in cellular telephone system providing broadcast services allowing the subscriber station to consummate both services.